Dangerous
by Eyce Queen
Summary: Songfic to the song Dangerous by James Martsers. Spike watches the Summers girls and realizes he may be loving the wrong sister...


A/N. Hey everyone. This is a little Dawn/Spike songfic that I came up with on my way to Delaware. The song is Dangerous sung by the Ghost of the Robot. Guess whose the lead singer for the band? JAMES MARSTERS! Well anyway I thought that it would be hilarious to do a Buffy songfic with a Ghost of the Robot song! By the way I own nothing except the storyline. I may continue this story if I come up with an idea and get enough reviews. Otherwise it will be a one shot fic. Enjoy! 

**Loving the Niblet**

I don't think you know my name 

And I think you'd leave me standing in the rain 

Spike watched from the window of the Magic Box and saw the Scooby gang standing together. His lips curled up in a snarl. Buffy was sitting on Soldier Boy's lap looking as happy as could be. He sometimes wondered if she even knew his name anymore. After all, he wasn't a Big Bad anymore. He was a impotent vampire now. A loser by every standard including the demons. Sometimes he even wondered if he was better than the whelp Harris. Up above him the sky parted and rain descended on the little town of Sunnydale. Spike sighed and lifted his leather duster over his head the droplets running down the leather. Of couse he wasn't going to be aloud in their little group inside. Buffy would leave him out in the rain without a second thought. He suddenly was aware of a pair of eyes on him.

You're a pretty little girl, got a thing for me 

But you'd cut me open and let me bleed 

He looked around at the group and finally met the blue-green eyes of the Slayer's youngest sister. Dawn. She was a pretty little thing and Spike had recently realized that she fancied him. He should really tell her that he didn't want her that way. That she was just a friend but....Well, Spike wasn't sure about that anymore. She was witty, smart, and far better company than her egotistical older sister. He didn't think that she would ever hurt him. Of course Spike wasn't sure about that. He was willing to bet that she'd cut him open and leave him to bleed just like her sister would.

But I'm lookin' at you 

With your long brown hair 

Pretty little feet 

Sparkling everywhere 

They stared at each other through the shop window, her expression unreadable. She was beautiful Spike realized. She tucked a loose strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was like a cascade of silk. Beautiful. She crossed her legs and her shoes attracted his attention. High heals with silver glitter. He smirked slyly and he could see her shy smile without using his vampiric eyesight. She bobbed her small foot and the light bounced off the glitter making his smirk deepen. That's when she stood up.

You look so good 

When you come my way 

The blue halter top she wore clung to her lithe body as she made her way across the shop. The other scoobies didn't even notice that she had moved, they were too wrapped up in their discussion. Spike had to admit that Dawn looked good. He dropped his make shift hood. Dawn pulled the door open and stepped out into the rain her eyes never leaving him.

But I have to look down 

When you talk to me 

'Cause you're dangerous 

And you don't even know it 

The bleached blond vampire dropped his gaze to the puddle forming at his feet. He couldn't look her in the eyes when they were so close to each other. Because then he couldn't deny the desire that filled him when he looked into her beautiful eyes. Her dainty hand touched his leather clad shoulder. She didn't know how dangerous being with her was, on so many levels. Spike wasn't all to sure on his self-control and then there was Buffy....

One baby, two, maybe three more years 

You'll be a full grown baby, have all your curves 

Spike looked up and could barely suppress a gasp. The rain had flattened her silken hair and yet she still looked wonderful. In one, two, maybe three years she would be all grown-up. She would have all her womanly curves and Spike was sure that any male pup of age would be panting after her. Jealousy reared it's head and that's when it hit him.

And here's my little taste of irony 

You'll be a ten-hot lady, too good for me 

Yes, she would be grown up in a few years, but by then she would have outgrown her crush on him. What would she want with him? As Buffy had taken pains to tell him, Buffy was too good for him. How dare he assume that the little 'bit was any different? She was something special and William the Bloody had never had anything special without a cost.

But I'll be looking at you 

With your long brown hair 

Pretty little feet 

Sparkling everywhere 

That didn't mean Spike wouldn't be watching, waiting and wanting. He would always be there watching Dawn grow. Watch her toss the silken cascade over her slim shoulders as she pranced through the streets in her glittering shoes, dazzling anyone who came close to her. He would watch her in the Bronze, where she was sure to go, and love her from afar as she tossed her pretty little feet to the beat of the music. Maybe she would notice him someday....

You look so good 

When you come my way 

Dawn took a step closer touching his high cheekbones with one hand. She looked so good....Spike breathed in deeply and his vampiric sense of smell was engulfed with her fresh scent. She smelt like sweet strawberries with a hint of cinnamon. 

But I have to look down 

When you talk to me 

'Cause you're dangerous 

Dangerous 

And you don't even know it 

Yes....Dangerous....How could she not know it? How could she not know the way she stirred something deep inside of him. Maybe he had chosen the wrong Summers girl to love. Buffy the Vampire Slayer paled beside this beauty. How come he hadn't noticed that before. Bloody hell, she was amazing. Spike looked away rocked by the truth. 

"Spike?"

"Yes, luv?" He answered evading her eyes. He didn't want to think about what he saw in them.

So little girl, you better stay set 

Play with fire when you get too wet 

His eyes flew to the window then and he saw that the scoobies had finally realized that their precious baby was missing. There was the Slayer striding toward the door looking like she would like to break something. That something of course would be him.

"Looks like big sis is coming." Spike said catching Dawn's hand and pulling it away from his face. "You know little bit, if you play with fire...."

"I'm going to get burnt?" Dawn finished bitterly. Spike chuckled softly and kissed the palm of the girl's hand before dropping it.

"I was going to say that the Slayer will always be there to douse the flames and someday you're going to get tired of being wet."

"And then?" She asked hopefully. Mischief flickered across Spike's blue-grey eyes.

So set me down and leave me be 

You'll find a devil when you unchain me 

"Then I'll be waiting." He said and turned and walked his coat flaring behind him and billowing in the wind.

"Dawn? Are you alright? I told you to stay away from him! He may be neutered but he's still a soulless, evil monster." Buffy's voice cut through the night air.

"He's not evil!" Dawn protested and Spike smirked. That's where she was wrong. He would leave her alone for now but if she ever came looking for him she'd be biting off more than she could chew. She would find a devil if she unchained him. He was still the Big Bad inside.

But I'll be looking at you 

With your long brown hair 

Pretty little feet 

Sparkling everywhere 

At the corner Spike turned back and saw the two Summers girls talking quietly. They were so different. Buffy with her blond hair and Dawn with her long brown hair. Who would have thought that Spike would decide his crush on Buffy frivolous and slowly fall in love with the little bit. The two women turned and walked back into the light of the shop leaving Spike alone in the rain.

You look so good 

When you come my way 

But I have to look down 

When you talk to me 

'Cause you're dangerous 

Dangerous 

He would wait for her. He would watch and wait until a few years had gone by and Dawn had grown into a young women. Then he would give her a choice. To be with him and leave this town or to find herself a nice human boy. Either way Spike would be leaving this town and he hoped he would have this dangerous girl at his side. Together they would stop the demons by night. Him and his dangerous bit.

Dangerous 

And you don't even know it


End file.
